


Claim You

by PsychoStar



Series: Werewolf Love [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, BDSM, Breathplay, M/M, Spanking, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Found You"!</p><p>“Ok.” Adam said, taking deep breaths to calm himself . “But you know I won’t be able to stop my wolf when you come back, he’ll be furious.” Adam stated, his eyes wild, his hair all risen up.</p><p> “I’ll take responsibility for whatever happens.” Sauli said and started undressing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer.  
> I own nothing but the plot.  
> If any of this ever happened then i pray to God that you filmed it! But as far as I'm concerned it's all fiction and it never happened.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Adam spoke word by word, dragging out the sentence in a low fighting groan. Waking up shackled to the wall alarmed his wolf in the worst way possible, ready to rip the heart out to whomever put him in his situation, then Sauli comes into the room. Adam could smell it on him, the anxiety and the fear, but Sauli tried his best to look normal. Adam had no idea what had gotten into him. They were perfect; everything was so surreal with Sauli in the picture.

 

“You have a lot nerve Adam!” Sauli said and went to sit on the bed. Adam’s wolf was really not liking this, whatever it was, he couldn’t stand being chained to the wall, not having control. He had no idea what was Sauli talking about.

 

“First you claim me as your and only yours and I was fine with that, I really love you Adam, but this; not letting me out of your site for 5 seconds, not letting anyone even touch me is a bit too much. However, I would have understood all that because of your wolf, but then while you don’t ever let me go out alone, yesterday you went to a club by yourself, didn’t even bother to tell me! You come home smelling of booze and other man! Do you have any idea how pathetic I felt? I know my wolf doesn’t care, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t, Adam.” Adam could sense the tears in Sauli’s eyes and the disappointment in his broken voice and he knew he had done wrong.

 

Nothing happened though, an old friend called him and asked him to go out because he was in town and they haven’t seen each other in forever. But they just had a few drinks and Adam had felt in less than an hour. Yeah, he hadn’t told Sauli about it cause he was on his way home from work then the guy called, he thought it wouldn’t matter if he got home later, it’s not like he has an exact finishing hour while recording. But he should have called, he should have told Sauli, or better yet, he shouldn’t have gone. He’s been letting his wolf manipulate the relationship too much, dominate him and Sauli both.

 

“I’m sorry.” He said bowing his head ignoring the wolf’s inner growl. Sauli didn’t say anything though; he just opened their dresser and started picking out clothes.

 

“I’m going out.” Sauli said looking at a shirt rather than at Adam.

 

“No baby! Please don’t! I promise I won’t let the wolf have control anymore, I wil-” Sauli interrupted him.

 

“Yes you will! It’s exactly what you’re doing now! You know that I won’t do anything with anyone but you still can’t stop your wolf from possessing me.” Sauli said, laying himself on the bed again.

 

“I know he’s part of you and you can’t help it, but you have to try at least, we need to try baby. My wolf doesn’t like one bit of what I’m doing either, but we can’t let our instincts control our life.”

 

“Ok.” Adam said, taking deep breaths to calm himself . “But you know I won’t be able to stop my wolf when you come back, he’ll be furious.” Adam stated, his eyes wild, his hair all risen up.

 

 “I’ll take responsibility for whatever happens.” Sauli said and started undressing.

 

Adam growled, he wanted nothing but to jump on Sauli and pin him to the bed so that wouldn’t go anywhere. To fuck him until passes out and use him like a rag doll, reminding him who was the Alpha. The show he was putting on for Adam was definitely not accidental, he was sneaking glances at Adam’s hard on, something tells Adam Sauli is more excited about doing this than he should.

 

Then it suddenly hit Adam, Sauli had put on a small pair of red boxers, those tight dark gray jeans that make his ass pop out so fucking good, and a way to small t-shirt, it lifted up over the boxer line, exposing a bit of the beep red under the jeans. There was no way in hell Adam was going to let Sauli go out to a club dressed like a total slut!

 

Adam stared at the floor a few seconds then raised his head giving Sauli a death stare.

 

“If you leave this house dressed like that you are going to fucking regret it.” Adam said, tone harsh and pupils seriously dilated. Sauli looked at him for a second, as is actually considering it, but then got his wallet and grabbed one of Adam’s black stone rings.

 

“I’ll be back in a few hours, try not to chew your paws until then.” Sauli said as the saw Adam’s already bleeding wrists from the struggling, then he almost ran out the door and it was making Sauli uneasy.

 

Sauli’s wolf was practically begging for mercy every second until Sauli left the room and when he did, the wolf just felt confused.

 

Adam stood there for a moment in total silence, until he heard Sauli’s car drive away, then he started yelling and struggling, only managing to make the wounds on his wrists deeper. His wolf gone insane at the thought of someone toughing something that was his.

 

Sauli was in his car, he had no idea where he was going, he really didn’t want to go to a club, he did not want to feel other people toughing him. But Adam would know if he didn’t go somewhere public, he would smell it on him and then Sauli plan would be ruined. So with a scared and confused wolf inside of his he stop at the nearest bar he could find, went inside, there was a second of confusion because of the mass of people that suddenly invaded his personal space, he tried his best to breath calmly and walk towards the bar avoiding toughing other people as much as he could.

 

Half an hour had passed and Adam finally stopped, he was sweating and bleeding, then he stopped, damped hair in his face, he smiled sinfully.

 

He realised.


	2. Chapter 2

Sauli was sitting outside in his care, he had no idea why, or what was the point of sitting out there. Adam could probably sense him anyway so he might as well go inside the house, but ne was nervous. He forgot the purpose he had when he started all this. Going to that bar was really not his scene, even if he avoided it and intentionally wore one of Adam’s gloves on his hand, so he would smell of another wolf, so he would be left alone, but there was no such luck, because no one seemed to care, they groped him and toughed him and gridded against him with every occasion, a guy even stuck his hand in Sauli’s jeans and grabbed his ass. Sauli had immediately turned around and said that he was claimed, the guy didn’t seem impressed and said that if his boyfriend would actually care about him he wouldn’t have let him go out alone dressed like that. It was then when Sauli realized that this was too much and it had gone all wrong, he was going to go back to Adam smelling like at least one hundred different wolfs and there’s no telling what will happen.

 

Sure he wanted to teach Adam control, but this was too much, even Sauli couldn’t handle the strong unfamiliar smell his body was emitting and now he would probably end up locked in their basement for quite a long time.

 

Still, he had no idea why he was wasting time out here; he was going to pay for all this sooner or later. He knew Adam would never truly hurt him, but who knows what his wolf is capable of. And just the thought of Adam leaving him was killing Sauli. He took one final breath, let of the steering will, the prints of his tense grip still visible there, and stepped out of his car. He entered the house, he heard no screams or felt no tension in the air so that was good, but that doesn’t mean Adam is not pissed as hell, it just means he’s good at hiding his emotions. He left the car keys in their bowl and stood in the middle of the living room, looking at the downstairs bathroom door, he could go wash the scent away, like it never happened. But it did happen and Adam could probably already smell him, there was no way around this, he took another deep breath and climbed the stairs, he had only been out for about forty minutes, but it felt like forever.

 

It was quiet, way to fucking quiet for Adam in this situation. Sauli was right in front of their door when he stopped, leaned his forehead against the door, he realized the reason why he couldn’t hear anything was because of the mass of blood pumping through his head. He needed to calm down.

 

“How long are you going to stall this for?” It shook Sauli, the saw bitter tone in his voice, not angry or mad, just commanding, authoritive, Alpha.

 

Sauli as if obeying a command opened the door and entered the room, he tried not to look at Adam, but he did took a sneak pick at his hand’s his wrists seemed to have healed, but there was blood on the handcuffs. Sauli could feel Adam’s stare on him, he could practically hear Adam’s nose flail as if the scent of other man was incredible present. Sauli bowed his head and stepped close to Adam.

 

“Should I take a shower first?” Sauli whispered, he didn’t truly trust his voice at this moment.

 

“No.” Adam said, having a hard time apparently because he was gridding his teeth. Sauli reached to the handcuffs to free Adam. But Adam bulled away, then he was staring Sauli in the eyes. Sauli didn’t understand.

 

“No.” Adam said again, more calm this time, as if he got control back. “You only do as I say if you want this to go the right way. Undress.” Adam said with what was left of his calmness.

 

Sauli started taking off the sweaty shirt first, then he tugged the jeans off and stopped a moment before taking the tiny piece of underwear off, it wasn’t until now that the realized he was hard, aching hard. He finally took them off and went to meet Adam’s hurgry gaze.

 

“Such a fucking slut.” Adam gasped, voice more animal than human. Probably another five minutes passed until Adam managed to calm himself, to keep the wolf down. The suspense was killing Sauli. He knew what was coming wasn’t going to be pretty, but he couldn’t help but want. His wolf wanted to be punished and that emotion was so hard that made Sauli think that it might be his own wish as well.

 

“If you want any kind of preparation for this do it now, you’re not going to get anything else later.” There is a moment of realization in Sauli’s mine, and the ‘Ow’ almost slips out but the look on Adam’s face tells his he should probably be quiet. Adam is still in charge, he always was, always will be, even helplessly chain to a wall he still gives commands that Sauli obeys without second thought. Sauli realized he was just sitting there staring in blank, doing nothing, then he started thinking. What did he want?

 

“Well?” Adam asks again. Sauli knew it was a bad idea, but he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t defy his lover again. He was going to give himself entirely to whatever was going to happen here.   

 

He walked over until de he was in front of Adam, naked, sweaty, and ricking of other man. He bowed his head, he was really close to Adam, his head under Adam’s chin, but not touching.

 

“Good, now let me go.” Adam said and u can hear the low groan in his voice.

 

Sauli reaches out a shaking hand, there’s a first snap of the shackle binding Adam to the wall and Sauli knows that one free had would be enough for Adam to throw Sauli to the ground, unlock himself and then deal with Sauli in his own torturing way, but nothing of what just ran through Sauli’s imagination happens, Adam just slowly lets his hand go to the side. Sauli could feel Adam sniff his heck as he reaches out to undo the other cuff and he almost jolts back, but abstains.

 

He closed his eyes, expecting the worst. One released Adam rubbed his wrists the slowly walked around Sauli, not even touching him. He walked into their bathroom and Sauli heard the water running, it was then when he had the courage to open his eyes. The door to the bathroom was open, Sauli could easily see Adam talking a shower, he was just letting the water run over him, washing away the sweat. Sauli wondered what was Adam going with all this, was he really that mad that he didn’t want to touch Sauli anymore?  

 

Sauli didn’t realize he was staring until Adam met his gaze, his eyes eating him, yellow and animalistic, promising something dark. Adam’s rip naked body was dripping ice cold water as he steps out of the shower, never breaking eye contact with Sauli, his hard on was leaking precum and Adam was also hard, his huge and thick cock was proudly standing up against Adam stomach. Before Sauli realized Adam was in the doorway of their bathroom, looking at Sauli up and down.

 

“So tell me. How many did you let fuck you?” Adam asked casually and Sauli couldn’t contain the gasp and he was shaking his head frantically before he could even find words.

 

“I didn’t! I wouldn’t!” Sauli tried to get out as mean words as possible but he felt as if he was choking on them.

 

“Oh! So you didn’t bed for anyone to fuck your mouth in the bathroom to get even with me?” Adam said, the tome was edging to angry but he was still holding it together, just lying there in the doorway.

 

“No!” Sauli said, tone louder than it should.

 

Then Adam got angry, in a blink he was in front of Sauli one hand on his neck squeezing dangerously.

 

“Then tell me why the fuck does it smell like another person’s spit on your neck!?” Adam screamed in Sauli’s face, making Sauli shiver and regret his decision.

 

“I-I’m sorry, Adam!” Sauli choked out as he started crying. Adam’s grip loosened. “I shouldn’t have gone! I don’t even know why I did it anymore!” Sauli whipered out.

 

“I will ask you again. Why is there another person’s spit on your neck?” Adam gridded out.

 

“He kissed my neck, I told him I had an Alpha, he didn’t care, but that’s all he did, I promise.” And before Sauli could realize what was happening Adam was kissing him, he had a hand on Sauli’s chin forcing his head to tilt back and owning Sauli, gridding their naked bodies together making Sauli moan in the kiss and give in to Adam.

 

When Adam stopped Sauli’s senses came back to him, he forgot he was not supposed to enjoy this. Adam smiled, pleased.

 

“Tonight I’m going to remind you of what I told you that first night we met; you are mine, not my wolf’s not some fucker’s in the bar, you belong to me!” The shiver that ran down Sauli’s spine turned into a twitch into his cock at Adam’s words.

 

Adam threw Sauli on the bed, turned around and walked to the closet to rummage through some things. Sauli didn’t know what to do with himself, how to stay or how to act, he was spasming a little, but all because he wanted to please Adam as much as he could and because he wanted this, more than anything.

 

“On all fours, Sauli. Face the wall.” Sauli almost let out another groan at Adam’s tone, it was so hot and demanding, so Adam. He was in position by the time Adam came into the room, Sauli didn’t know what he had brought back from the closet, so he couldn’t see what Adam brought back, they had a lot of things in there, things they never tried together, things that king of scared Sauli when he saw them.

 

He didn’t feel Adam sit on the bed and he couldn’t see him on either sided, so that means he must be behind Sauli, but Sauli didn’t dare turn around to look. He could hear Adam messing with some things, a chuckle of a belt maybe, but before Sauli’s brain could further process this information, there was a loud splatting noise and it hurt, he felt the pain spread everywhere on his ass and the heat starting to take over, he barely stopped the whine that the wolf inside him let out. It wasn’t extremely painful, it wasn’t laid on with werewolf strength, which means Adam was probably more in control than Sauli thought but it was still enough to mark him.

 

“Yes, this will do.” Adam said in a shallow whisper. “No talking!” then Saul heard him pace to the side of the bed, so entered a bit in Sauli’s view and Sauli could see the black leather belt he had folded up in one hand, then Adam grabbed a fist full of Sauli’s hair and tilted him back so he could look at his face. “You wanted to see how much control I have? I’ll show you!” Sauli panted into the pillow as another lash of the belt found its way on the soft skin of his ass, he could feel the welts start to rise as the number of strokes raised up. He was biting into the pillow, trying not to make any noise, but every time the belt struck him it knocked the air out of his lungs and he would gasp out. He had no idea how much the numbers raised, but it was too much, not too much pain, but he needed more, or less, he needed Adam to touch him. The pillow under him was ripped open by his teeth and wet with his tears, he was so hard he was leaking precum and he had no idea why.

 

“Such a good slut.” He heard Adam say, then he heard the belt hit the floor and Adam was climbing on the bed behind him, his big hands rubbing Sauli sore cheeks, making Sauli burry his head in the pillow and moan. “You look so good marked up, baby, so hot.” Adam said and he was blowing cold air on Sauli’s ass, tracing a finger on the soft skin of Sauli’s opening.

 

“Adam!” Sauli tilted his head back and gaped out, but Adam immediately let go of him.

 

“I told you baby, no talking.” And Sauli wanted to whine in desperation, but that would be no good, he only needed to obey and submit now.

 

“You know, I’m actually not mad for you binding me to the wall like that and leaving me to go and get your little revenge, it was quite funny, went I realized you never wanted to do that, you were just begging for more attention. Well don’t worry baby, I’ll make sure to make you the center of my attention from now on.” Then Adam leaned closer to his ear and whispered. “I’m going to hurt you real good baby”

 

“A few blurry moments later Adam was burring something into Sauli, it was big, bigger than anything Sauli ever had, but it was lubed, Sauli’s eyes were almost buried inside his head as he felt the huge dildo sink into his body, the stretch was a burning ache and a constant fullness, that neither relieved him nor did it stoop the agonizing edging pleasure. By the time it was in Sauli was shivering, his damped hair was sticking to his face and his thighs were shaking, he wanted to scream, to beg for more, but he couldn’t find his voice. Adam was tracing a finger over Sauli’s stretched ring of muscle around the dildo.

 

“There’s more, but you’re not allowed to come with anything else inside of you other than me.” And then Adam touched the end of the dildo and the fucker started vibrating inside of him, they were low but constant vibrations, making his insides melt.

 

“AGHH!” Sauli yelled and grabbed the bed post trying to pull away from the crazy sensation that overtook his body, but Adam grabbed his hips and pulled him harshly into his lap, making the dildo shift into him and Sauli arch up into Adam’s chest and moan.

 

“So, fucking perfect.” Adam whispered into his ear, Sauli was desperately thrusting into air, needing some kind friction oh his cock. “This vibrator has three settings; if you can handle five minutes of each I’ll fuck you and let you come.” Sauli frantically nodded, he had no idea is he could truly take it but he needed more. Adam traced one hand on Sauli chest, twisting his nipple, then lowered his hand, avoiding his cock and turned the switch another level up, the vibrations getting more powerful. Sauli was gasping with his mouth open and leaning on Adam, his whole body tense,

 

“Tell me what you are and who you belong to.” Adam whispered in his ear as he licked all over his neck. Sauli could barely breathe; he didn’t know how to form sentences. Then Adam grabbed the end on the vibrator and started moving it inside Sauli, it made him scream and grab Adam’s hand in attempt to stop him but there was no use, he was powerless.  

 

“Ok, ok!” Sauli desperately chocked out and Adam stopped. “I-I’m your, agh! I’m your slut. I need you, please!” Sauli whined and then he felt the vibrator hit the last lever and he jerked up screaming and everything faced to black.

 

The next time he was conscious he was on his stomach on the bed again, Adam was on top of him, inside him, moving slow and placing loving kissed all over his back, he had a bite wound on his shoulder and his whole body felt heavy. They came together in a symphony of moans.

 

“I’ll always love you and only you and I’ll never defy your trust in me again.” Adam whispered in Sauli’s ear in the aftermath, wrapping Sauli in a veil of comfort.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know! long wait! xD 
> 
> Thank you all for the nice comments :)
> 
> I'm probably going to do some moremore sequels to this in the future, not sure yet tho. :)

**Author's Note:**

> BAAAM!!! Cliffhanger!!! 
> 
> I have no idea how Sauli got Adam hooked up to the wall in the first place, so don’t ask. Just roll with it! XDD  
> I made this into a 2 ch because I sadly can’t finish it tonight.  
> Let me know if you like it. And what do you think Adam is going to do to Sauli? ;)


End file.
